An Unexpected Return (Thilbo Bagginshield)
by emifuzz
Summary: AU Five years after BotFA, Thorin returns from being "dead", and pays Bilbo a visit. Thilbo/Bagginshield fic. One-shot. Rated T. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is my very first submission/ fanfic. Sorry, it may not be that good :/ Sorry. Just a Thilbo/ Bagginsheild AU fic, where Thorin comes back to Bilbo a few years after the BotFA (Movieverse). Boy/boy fluff toward the end. Don't like, don't read. I know it doesn't follow the correct timelines… BotFA spoilers! If you can, enjoy! Feedback is craved :D**

_**An Unexpected Return**_

It had been 5 years. Five long, dreadful years since the terrible Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo sat at the sink on a cold winter evening, washing dishes from that night's dinner. That day would mark exactly 5 years since the war. The kitchen smelled of lavender soap. That comforted Bilbo a bit. He always dreaded the anniversary date of the Battle. The entire day he felt quite down. This day marked the date of the death of his dearest friend, the great Thorin Oakenshield, and his nephews Fili and Kili. His pain could never be described in words. He felt so empty, and alone. Bilbo always stayed in his hobbit hole, much like a hermit. Even the sunniest days could never cheer him up, or make him feel okay. He spent most of his days writing his book, _"There and Back Again"_, and sitting by his fireplace, sipping on tea. Some days, when he felt that he couldn't deal with the weight on his shoulders, he'd waste the time away drinking until he couldn't feel anything anymore. After that, he'd cry himself to sleep. Bilbo barely even tended to his garden much. The only lively plant in his yard was an acorn tree. He had picked it up on his journey with the dwarves of Erebor. Thorin, himself told Bilbo to plant it in his garden. Every time the hobbit looked at the tree, he remembered the journey. The good, the bad, and he never forgot.

Once or twice, some of the dwarves visited Bilbo in Bag End. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through their visit without shedding a few tears, he warmly welcomed them. There was no king in Erebor, since the Durin bloodline was cut off, but Bard, the bowman helped rebuild the towns which were destroyed by the great dragon, Smaug.

Bilbo finished drying the last dish, and walked over to his writing table. He picked up the large red book, and with great care, began to flip through the pages.

A few minutes later, he instantly regretted opening the book. Wet, hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. _"Why the hell did I ever agree to go on that bloody journey..?", _he thought sorrowfully to himself.

The sad hobbit decided to make himself some tea. That normally calmed him down. Bilbo set the kettle and went to sit on his armchair.

Bilbo leaned over to grab ahold of the medium sized bottle of rum. He had just corked open the bottle and brought the rim to his mouth, when he heard a sudden knock on the door. _"Who is out at this time of night?" _With a sigh, the hobbit got to his feet and strode to the door. He hesitantly opened the circle-shaped hobbit hole door. "Good eveni-", he began, until he took in the sight of who was in front of him.

_Thorin…_

A large lump formed in Bilbo's throat. "You..." He was robbed of words_. "Is this some sick joke?!" _, "Look,", the dwarf finally began to speak. "No.", the hobbit cut him off, trying to compose himself. "You- you're dead." He grabbed the door frame for support. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Bilbo. I-", his sentence was never finished, for a wave of anger washed over Bilbo, and his fist collided with the dwarf-prince's jaw. "Ow!", Thorin collapsed to the snow-covered floor with a thud.

The tea kettle piped up as Thorin, who was seated in Bilbo's armchair, pressed a cold cloth to the right side of his face. Bilbo walked into the room with a tray with tea. There was a loud clink of the cups as the hobbit set down the tray quite aggressively, trying to keep his temper. "Bil-","No! I will not hear your damn apologies until you tell me where you've been for the last five bloody years!", yelled Bilbo, obviously angry with the prince. "Bilbo, again, I am truly sorry. I've only been gone to protect you and my kin." "How, exactly?! You died right in my arms! You let me grieve! For god's sake, Thorin, I've been depressed since that Battle!" "I am aware of that, burglar." _Burglar. _The name seemed to sting Bilbo. He had never been labeled as that since… "The orcs were furious. You know that. I killed their leader. There were a few still alive. Oh, they were furious. I was mortally wounded, but somehow, with the help of Gandalf-""Bloody _Gandalf _knew about this?!" "Yes." "Who else knew?" "Balin and Dwalin" Bilbo let out a cry of anger. "How the hell did I never know about this?!" Just then, a little hobbit boy, no more than two years old, dressed in pajamas ambled clumsily from the hallway. "B-bilbo..", he said a bit muffled since he has his thumb in his mouth. His messy mop of black curls shaded his bright blue eyes. He pulled the soft, green blanket he had dragged along with him tightly around himself. "Frodo!", cried Bilbo, surprised at the sudden presence of the young hobbit. He went over to the little boy and scooped him up in his arms. " I hawd you yewwing..", said Frodo in his poor English.. Or just speech in general. "Shh, shh, now, little Frodo.", soothed Bilbo. He gave the toddler a kiss on the forehead. Thorin was surprised at how affectionate Bilbo was being. He had never seen the older hobbit act like this before. It felt..strange. "Let's take you to bed, now. Shall we?", whispered Bilbo, careful not to wake the now sleeping Frodo. With that, he carried him to bed.

He returned shortly, to resume him and Thorin's conversation. "Is he..yours..?", asked Thorin. "No, he's my nephew. Parents are gone. Nobody else would take him. So I did." "Seems quite caring of you..", replied Thorin. "Don't go onto another subject.", he said, very irritated. "Bilbo, once again, I'm so sorry. Honestly, I am!", pleaded the dwarf. Wait…did the great Thorin Oakenshield _plead _to him..? "Please, Bilbo. I did it to protect you. I went on a quest to end all the orcs and I succeeded. Please, just forgive me." The prince was on his knees now, in front of Bilbo, begging. The hobbit felt something stir inside of him. He felt..warm and fuzzy. He felt his cheeks heat up. _Thorin Oakenshield disappeared for five years to protect him. _He felt all soft on the inside, as if he forgot what had been happening to them before. "Thorin..", said Bilbo softly. "I'm so sorry.", he said once again. Thorin felt incredibly guilty. Leaving his faithful friend alone for _five years. _Oh, the pain he must've caused the poor hobbit. The sadness, the grief. He cared very much for the hobbit. Care was too careless of a word used to describe how he felt about Bilbo. He…_loved_ the hobbit. The word sounded a bit odd to him. It felt so new. He stood up, looking down to the hobbit with sorrowful eyes.

"Of course I forgive you.", said Bilbo, leaning into Thorin. The dwarf gladly embraced him. The smaller man felt so small compared to the taller one. Thorin felt glad. "This doesn't mean that I'm not still majorly angry with you.", whispered Bilbo into the dwarf's chest. "I know, I know..", he replied softly. The hobbit forgave him for what he had done. Why, he was so happy he… The hobbit squeaked as he was picked up into the embrace. He was so close to the prince that he felt his breath tickle his nose. Slowly, Thorin leaned in and closed the gap between them, with a kiss. The kiss was full of everything he had felt since he met the hobbit. Bilbo, on the other hand was shocked. Thorin Oakenshield was kissing him! He had never been kissed before, and this first time was a little interesting. Thorin's lips were a bit chapped, and tasted of grief, and regret. The dwarf prince misjudged his footing and tripped on the hobbit's rug, sending them both falling back, into the armchair. They separated instantly, with Thorin in the chair, and Bilbo on his lap, facing him. "I-I'm sorry..", said Thorin, blushing furiously, seeing Bilbo's reaction to his affection. He began to shift away, looking ashamed. "Oh, get over yourself, you big git!", said Bilbo, and he pulled Thorin by the collar to meet his lips.

This time, the kiss was a bit more enjoyable and full of passion. They began to move their lips against each other. It was quite pleasuring to both of them, finally letting their emotions show… Thorin reached down to unbutton Bilbo's shirt, one by one. When he fulfilled the task, he attacked the hobbit's smooth, surprisingly hairless chest with peppered kisses. He trailed up, slowly beginning to kiss Bilbo's neck, which earned him with sounds of pleasure which escaped the hobbit's mouth. Once he got back to Bilbo's lips, he whispered "I love you" 's every time he kissed the smaller being. "I missed you…", said Bilbo, breathless.

He then slipped Thorin's fur coat off of his shoulders, tossing it aside. It was his turn now. He slipped off the larger man's shirt, immediately seeing the scar of the wound that the thought killed Thorin. The hobbit softly kissed the scar, which sent shivers down the dwarf's skin. Bilbo wrapped his arms behind Thorin, feeling his well-toned back. He sent kisses all around the prince's chest and neck, then finally, his lips. Thorin reached for Bilbo's trousers, but the hobbit grabbed them. "N-no.", he said shyly and slightly ashamed. "Maybe later on…" Thorin understood, and gently kissed the hobbit on the forehead. "I love you, Burglar.." "I love you, too, King Under the Mountain..", he replied smiling against the dwarf's chest.

Thorin reached and grabbed his coat, using it to cover him and his hobbit. They stayed like that, listening to each other breathe. Bilbo rested his head on Thorin's chest, listening to his heartbeat, relishing his presence. The dwarf found himself stroking the hobbit's hair, absentmindedly, and they fell asleep like that, only to be awoken in the morning by a giggling little Frodo…

**A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed! Please Favorite, follow, and comment, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
